133 titik 4
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Demi menuntaskan rasa penasarannya terhadap Perpustakaan Hogwarts, Hermione tak gentar menghadapi segala omelan Madam Pince.


**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling

**Setting: **Buku Harry Potter #1

* * *

><p><strong>133.4<strong>

#

#

* * *

><p>Saat Hermione Granger menginjakkan kaki untuk pertama kalinya di perpustakaan Hogwarts, mulutnya hampir ternganga.<p>

Perpustakaan ini sangat berbeda dari perpustakaan-perpustakaan yang selama ini pernah dimasukinya.

Pertama, Hermione bisa mengatakan bahwa perpustakaan ini adalah perpustakaan paling menakjubkan yang pernah dikunjunginya. Perpustakaan Umum Kota London, Perpustakaan Universitas Oxford, bahkan Perpustakaan Nasional Britania Raya tidak ada apa-apanya sama sekali.

Kemudian, koleksinya. Ada berpuluh ribu buku dan beribu rak di perpustakaan itu. Sebagai anak yang sangat menyukai buku dan haus akan pengetahuan, Hermione tertantang untuk bisa membaca semua buku yang ada di sini kelak. Apalagi buku-buku ini berbeda dari buku-buku di perpustakaan Muggle.

Semangat Hermione langsung membuncah. Diambilnya sebuah buku berjudul _Penyihir Besar Abad Dua Puluh _dari rak dan diamatinya dengan serius.

Seperti perpustakaan Muggle, ada cap Perpustakaan Hogwarts di buku itu. Akan tetapi, ada tulisan tambahan di sana—sebuah kalimat panjang yang mengindikasikan ancaman terhadap siapa pun yang memperlakukan buku itu dengan buruk.

.

_Peringatan. Jika kau merobek, mencabik, merusak, menekuk, melipat, menjelekkan, mengotori, menodai, melempar, menjatuhkan, atau dengan cara lain merusak, menganiaya, atau menunjukkan kurangnya rasa hormat terhadap buku ini, akibatnya akan semengerikan yang kekuatanku bisa lakukan._

—_Irma Pince, pustakawati Hogwarts_

.

Mau tak mau Hermione geli melihat catatan itu. Pustakawan—pustakawati—ini pastilah sangat berdedikasi sehingga sebegitu posesifnya terhadap koleksi bahan pustaka di sini.

Penasaran, Hermione membawa buku _Penyihir Besar Abad Dua Puluh _ke meja sirkulasi.

~ooxxoo~

Madam Pince, yang sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu di atas perkamen, mengangkat kepala begitu merasakan seseorang berhenti di depan mejanya.

"Mau pinjam," seorang gadis berambut coklat lebat menyodorkan sebuah buku. Anak kelas satu, nampaknya. Tampangnya masih sangat muda.

Sang pustakawati mengambil buku tersebut.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya seraya membuka halaman paling depan buku itu, bersiap menulis nama murid tersebut di kartu daftar peminjam dengan pena bulunya.

Tapi bukannya menjawab, anak itu malah bertanya dengan nada heran, "Apa tidak perlu membuat kartu keanggotaan dulu?"

Kali ini Madam Pince memerhatikan anak perempuan tersebut dengan lebih saksama.

"Kau kelahiran Muggle, ya?" tanyanya. Intonasinya retoris. "Tidak perlu kartu keanggotaan. Perpustakaan Hogwarts sangat berbeda dengan perpustakaan Muggle, tahu."

Dia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan dengusan.

Anak perempuan itu mengerutkan kening sebentar, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk-angguk sambil bergumam, "Ya, tentu saja."

"Kau jadi mau pinjam atau tidak? Siapa namamu?" ulang Madam Pince kesal. Temperamennya yang cepat naik darah mulai terlihat.

"Hermione Granger," jawab gadis itu akhirnya. Merengut, Madam Pince menulis nama tersebut di kartu peminjaman di buku yang bersangkutan, lalu menulisnya juga di buku arsip peminjaman.

Setelah selesai melaksanakan tugasnya, Madam Pince hendak kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan. Namun dia urung melakukannya karena anak Muggle itu tidak beranjak dari depan mejanya.

"Ada apa lagi?" kali ini Madam Pince sedikit membentak.

"Kapan batas pengembalian buku ini?" anak tersebut bertanya tanpa gentar.

"Seminggu lagi! Dan kau akan tahu sendiri konsekuensi apa yang akan kaudapat kalau kau terlambat mengembalikannya!" sekarang keketusan itu sudah tidak disembunyikan. "Tapi jangan kaupikir sanksi itu akan seringan denda seperti di perpustakaan Muggle."

Madam Pince yakin sekali kata-katanya sudah sangat menyuratkan "percakapan selesai sampai di sini, sekarang kau keluar!". Anehnya, anak itu masih tetap berdiri di tempat semula, bahkan tidak ada tanda-tanda ia hendak pergi.

Baru kali ini Madam Pince menemukan murid semacam ini.

~ooxxoo~

Meskipun perpustakaan ini sangat hebat, jujur saja Hermione kecewa dengan sikap pustakawatinya yang seperti itu. Pantas saja beberapa murid kelas atas yang pernah mengobrol dengannya di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor pernah berkata sambil tertawa bahwa perpustakaan adalah salah satu tempat paling mengerikan di Hogwarts. Namun, dia berusaha menabahkan diri menerima semua omelan, karena masih banyak hal yang ingin ditanyakannya terkait perpustakaan ini.

"Waktu masuk ke sini, saya tidak melihat katalog. Apakah semua murid harus mencari sendiri buku yang diinginkannya di rak-rak?"

Wajah Madam Pince terlihat seperti siap menelannya, tapi Hermione cuek dan memasang ekspresi polos tak berdosa.

"Kau tidak perlu katalog yang tak berguna itu, Nak, kalau sudah ada katalog berjalan di sini, yaitu _aku_. Semua murid dan guru yang membutuhkan buku tertentu bisa langsung bertanya padaku. Nah, sekarang—"

"Apakah buku-buku di sini diklasifikasikan? Saya tidak melihat tulisan kelas-kelas di setiap rak—kelas-kelas klasifikasi Dewey, maksud saya."

Madam Pince terlihat berjuang keras menyabarkan diri. Ia meletakkan pena bulunya, lalu menegakkan tubuh. Sekarang kemiripannya dengan burung nazar yang kekurangan makanan menjadi sangat kentara.

"Baik, Miss Granger-yang-keras-kepala, akan kujelaskan sekali saja. Perpustakaan Hogwarts tidak bisa menerapkan sistem klasifikasi Dewey seperti di perpustakaan Muggle. Aku hapal semua bagan _Dewey Decimal Classification_, tapi coba kaugunakan logikamu, mungkinkah buku-buku di sini diklasifikasikan dengan sistem itu? Sama sekali tidak—"

"Kenapa?" tanpa bisa menahan diri, Hermione bertanya. Madam Pince memandangnya dengan tatapan mencela.

"Apa kau tidak diajarkan untuk tidak menyela perkataan orang? Dengarkan dulu sampai selesai!"

"_Sorry, Ma'am_."

Masih melotot, Madam Pince melanjutkan dengan tak sabar, "Kau bilang kau tahu kelas-kelas klasifikasi Dewey. Coba sebutkan."

"Kelas 000, Karya Umum; kelas 100, Filsafat; kelas 200, Agama; kelas 300, Ilmu Sosial; kelas 400, Bahasa; kelas 500, Ilmu Murni; kelas 600, Ilmu Terapan atau Teknologi; kelas 700, Seni dan Olahraga; kelas 800, Kesusastraan; kelas 900, Geografi dan Sejarah," dengan lancar Hermione menjawab. Sebagai anak yang rajin ke perpustakaan sejak di sekolah dasar, semua kelas itu sudah dihapalnya sejak dulu sehingga tidak akan sulit baginya mencari buku yang diinginkannya di perpustakaan.

Madam Pince terlihat sedikit terkesan.

"Apa kau tahu di mana letak kelas untuk buku-buku tentang sihir?"

Hermione berpikir.

"Err… kelas 700?"

Kembali dengusan keluar dari hidung Sang Pustakawati Hogwarts.

"Melvil Dewey meletakkan subjek sihir di kelas 100, divisi 130—Fenomena Paranormal, seksi 133—Parapsikologi dan Okultisme. Nomor panggil tepatnya adalah 133.4, dengan subjek lengkap _Sihir, Demonologi, Guna-guna, Penyembahan Berhala_."

Hermione terkesiap. Tak disangkanya Madam Pince ternyata tidak main-main soal omongannya bahwa ia benar-benar hapal semua bagan DDC. Hermione pernah melihat DDC yang berjumlah empat volume itu dan semuanya sangat tebal. Sulit dipercaya ada orang yang bisa menghapalnya. Bahkan Hermione sendiri tak yakin pemrakarsa sistem klasifikasi itu—Melvil Dewey—hapal seluruhnya.

"Hampir semua buku di sini akan ditempatkan di kelas 133.4 kalau sistem klasifikasi Dewey digunakan untuk mengklasirnya. Jadi aku tidak menggunakan sistem itu dan membuat klasifikasi sendiri yang sederhana. Seksi Tak Kasatmata, Seksi Pernagaan, Seksi Referensi, Seksi Hukum dan Undang-undang, Seksi Terlarang. Itu sudah cukup."

Madam Pince meraih kembali pena bulunya, dan kembali ke sikapnya semula.

"Nah, sekarang aku benar-benar akan mengusirmu kalau kau masih bertanya-tanya. Aku punya banyak pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan, tahu! Sudah sana, keluar!"

Nyengir, Hermione mengucapkan terima kasih dan buru-buru membawa buku _Penyihir Besar Abad Dua Puluh _pergi.

**.The End.**

#

#

* * *

><p><strong>Keterangan penjelas<strong>: Di perpustakaan memang ada kelas-kelas untuk memudahkan pengunjung mencari buku di bidang tertentu. Kelas-kelas ini terdiri dari sepuluh kelas utama yaitu kelas 000 sampai kelas 900 dengan perincian seperti yang tertulis di atas. Kelas-kelas ini merupakan bagian dari sistem klasifikasi bahan pustaka bernama _Dewey Decimal Classification _yang ditemukan oleh Melvil Dewey, seorang pustakawan dari Amerika Serikat. Sekarang sistem ini menjadi sistem yang digunakan di seluruh dunia.

Buku DDC terdiri dari empat volume dan semuanya sangat tebal, plus sampai sekarang masih terus diperbarui mengikuti perkembangan zaman. Jadi sebenarnya kecil kemungkinan ada orang yang hapal seluruh bagan DDC. Tahun pertama Harry di Hogwarts adalah 1991 dan DDC yang digunakan saat itu adalah DDC edisi ke-19. Saat ini, DDC yang dipakai adalah DDC edisi 22.

.

**A/N**: Ini fanfic singkat yang saya tulis H-1 UAS cuma karena obsesi, pengin nulis fanfic yang sesuai dengan studi saya, sekalian belajar juga. Makasih udah baca, lebih makasih bagi yang review.

.

**Referensi**:

Harry Potter Wikipedia

Hamakonda, Towa P. dan J.N.B. Tairas. 1992. _Pengantar Klasifikasi Persepuluhan Dewey. _Jakarta: Gunung Mulia


End file.
